Circunstacial
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Hyoga está siguiendo a Ikki por pedido expreso de Shun, quien preocupado por su hermano, quiere saber porque se mantiene tanto tiempo alejado de ellos. Hyoga lo sigue encontrando no solo a Ikki…


Circunstancial.

**Resumen: **Hyoga está siguiendo a Ikki por pedido expreso de Shun, quien preocupado por su hermano, quiere saber porque se mantiene tanto tiempo alejado de ellos. Hyoga lo sigue encontrando no solo a Ikki…

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Ikki-Hyoga.

**Clasificación: **Amistad.

**Advertencia: **-

**Notas: **-

**Fecha: **27/01/2010.

**Beta Reader: **Pleasy Stay.

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Circunstancial.**

Lo había observado durante semanas, y era el maldito era en verdad como un reloj suizo, jamás se retrasaba, salía siempre a la misma hora. No sabía a donde iba, ni lo que se disponía a hacer, pero todo aquello le causaba una gran curiosidad.

Poco antes de salir de la mansión, buscaba a Shun por todas partes, donde sea que este estuviera. ¡Claro, a menos que estuviera junto a Seiya! Cuyo día, se iba sin su característico beso en la frente.

Hyoga rio al recordar la mueca de Seiya ante la tan agobiante fraternidad de Ikki; eso aparte de los comentarios, que al Fénix no le hicieron gracia.

La relación entre el Pegaso y su hermano, en sí, no le molestaba… pero parecía cohibir, ciertos aspectos de su personalidad, demasiado posesiva.

El Cisne se ajustó las gafas oscuras, detrás de un cartel de lencería femenina, parecía un detective, con su gabardina larga y un sombrero oscuro, cubriendo casi por completo su rostro y cabello.

Aunque causaba más miedo al caminar entre la gente de la calle, se las arregló para no llamar la atención del Santo de Bronce que caminaba unos metros delante de él.

Y debía estar más que atento, ya habían sido muchos días en los que había vuelto a la mansión, solo para decirle a Shun que lo había perdido en algún punto de su caminata, sin poder encontrar su rastro nuevamente.

Andrómeda estaba profundamente preocupado. Ikki, si bien, había decidido quedarse allí con ellos, cosa que ya era rara; pasaba muchas horas fuera de la casa, alejados de todos… no quería que tuviera problemas. ¡Menos aún por su culpa! Pues según Shun, Ikki había escogido alejarse de ellos y de la mansión, luego de enterarse que su muy apreciado Otouto estaba de novio, ni más ni menos, que con el mismísimo Santo del Pegaso.

Hyoga había aceptado el pedido de su pequeño amigo, no le importaba tener que enfrentarse a Ikki si descubría que lo había estado siguiendo, aunque no con mucho éxito, en los últimos días; su único deseo era calmar a Shun, no le gustaba verlo llorar, echándose la culpa del alejamiento del Fénix.

Paso como siempre frente al café habitual. El camuflado rubio lo vio salir con una bolsa algo más grande de lo habitual.

—¿Adónde vas con eso, Ikki-san?

Una mueca que no pudo reprimir, fue cuando las palabras de Shun resonaron en la cabeza de Hyoga.

"Quizás niisan, haya encontrado novia…"

—¿Vas a verte con alguna señorita… _Niisan_?

Ikki seguía su camino tranquilamente, saludando esporádicamente a las personas que lo llamaban de las tiendas a las que solía ir. También regalando besos y sonrisas a las chicas, que se le acercaban a pedirle una foto o un autógrafo.

—Vaya, pensé que sería el último de nosotros en dar un autógrafo… —Hyoga bufo, recordando el dolor de su muñeca cuando a Sahori se le ocurrió lanzarlos como estrellas de J-pop.

Pero la verdad era que Ikki no tenía ningún problema con eso, era más, parecía muy contento cuando las chicas se le acercaban y le sonreían de esa manera tan tonta y coqueta.

—¿A qué niña conseguiste Ikki? vamos… muéstramela. Shun solo se pondrá contento.

Pero ninguna de ellas permaneció junto a Ikki, y él volvió a su caminata de todos los días. Paso por la tienda de libros usados, y luego de revisar todo hasta conseguir algo que le gustara, salió con su volumen entre las manos.

Hyoga presto atención, ya tenía el pantalón rasgado en una pierna, las manos lastimadas, y un cristal de los lentes rotos. Todo por tratar de que Ikki no le viera, y al mismo tiempo no perderlo de vista.

Aquel era un punto vital, generalmente, Hyoga lo perdía luego de que el Fénix diera vuelta la esquina. Pero ese día, el Cisne pudo ver como toda la figura de Ikki se colaba por una ventana, lo bastante angosta, como para pasar… más si se tiene una espalda tan ancha como la de Ikki. La casa parecía estar abandonada por completo, eso era extraño.

Hyoga se rasco la cabeza, sin entender bien, rodeo la construcción pensando que aquel era un lugar muy poco romántico para verse con una mujer, por lo menos hasta que escucho la voz del Fénix murmurar de manera dulce, como cuando le hablaba a Shun.

—Hola pequeña. ¿Me extrañaste?... ¿Pensaste que hoy no venía, verdad?

—Así, que sí se ve con alguien.

Hyoga apretó los dientes. ¡Era lo único que le faltaba!

Ya bastante tenía con tener las declaraciones de mutuo amor de Seiya y Shun, a toda hora del día frente suyo; además de ver a Shiryu y Sunrey bastante acaramelados ir y venir. Incluso Sahori había aceptado las intenciones de Julián, y era inminente su casamiento.

¿Por qué tenía que ser siempre el único que estaba solo para todo?

Pensó en irse, pero no tenía una confirmación visual. ¿Qué le diría a Shun?... además, no había escuchado la voz de la señorita contestarle a Ikki. Era mejor echar un vistazo rápido dentro de la casa antes de irse.

Se trepo al balcón del segundo piso, tratando de no hacer ruido, y al mismo tiempo intentando ver a la 'supuesta' novia de Ikki, aunque sea de lejos, y luego…

No pudo reaccionar más rápido, el piso se quebró debajo suyo y fue a dar contra la planta baja con todo lo que ya se había desplomado.

—¡Tardaste mucho, Hyoga-kun!

La voz grave lo helo allí, en el mismo lugar en el que había caído, entre resto de madera podrida y polvo… además, le dolían mucho las costillas como para moverse rápido.

—Pensé que tardarías menos en encontrarme, la verdad. —Ikki rio, agachándose frente a rudo.

Le quito los lentes, pues ya había perdido el sombrero en la caída, solo para ver la reacción desencajada del Cisne.

—¿Sabías que te seguía?

Ikki no contesto, le tendió una mano y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie, sacudiendo el polvo y el resto del escombro del cuerpo del Santo.

—Pensé que estabas acompañado… —Hyoga vio hacia todos los lados, sin encontrar a nadie más que Ikki.

—Sí, pero tu estrepitosa caída la asusto.

—¿La asuste?... Lo siento, Ikki… mira yo…

Ikki lo miro divertido antes de abrir su chaqueta y dejar que la pequeña cabeza gris saliera temerosa de su seguro refugio.

—¿Un gato?

—Gata, para su información, señor Cisne… Nana-Chan.

La pequeña gata ronroneo luego de oler la mano de Hyoga, y ver que la extendía amistosamente hacia ella.

—Eres hermosa, Nana-chan. —Hyoga, dejo de acariciar su cabeza cuando cayó en la cuenta de que… —¿Ella es tu compañera?

—Hai, cada día, tarde y noche.

Hyoga tuvo ganas de comenzar a reírse. Vaya, y él pensando que Ikki…

—¿Tu creías que era una mujer?... ¿Ne, Hyoga-kun?

—¿Mina?... No, yo no… Shun.

—¿Mi Otouto?

Hyoga se sentó en el suelo, cerca de donde Ikki había dejado la comida de Nana-chan, y su libro apenas comenzado.

—Está preocupado por ti… te alejas mucho, por largas horas.

Ikki sonrió de manera triste, distante. Sabía que Shun estaba preocupado por él, pero no podía hacer nada para que dejara de estarlo.

—Es que necesito cuidar a alguien… y Shun ya no está ahí para que lo haga. —Explico con un dejo de enojo.

Nana-chan seguía disfrutando de las caricias de Hyoga con descarado placer.

—¿Cuidar de alguien? Tú no necesitas cuidar de nadie. ¿Qué tal si buscas a alguien que cuide de ti?... ¡Kuso!

Hyoga gruño por lo bajo, odiaba ser tan descuidado, tan torpe algunas veces. Se había cortado un dedo con el filo de la lata de comida para gatos.

—No me siento bien si es así, sirvo mejor para cuidar que para ser cuidado… —Ikki sonrió, tomando la mano ensangrentada de Hyoga e introduciendo el dedo en su boca, antes de cubrir la herida con una banda que saco de su bolsillo.

—Gra-cias… —Hyoga tartamudeo algo abochornado. —creo que entiendo lo que dices.

Reconocía las bandas, eran las que siempre llevaba Shun, decoradas con flores y corazón… cursis, sí, pero muy bonitas.

Permanecieron sentados, sin hablar, aunque Ikki sonreía a los maullidos que Nana-chan le daba en respuesta a sus juegos.

—Estas todo lastimado, ¿lo sabias?

Ikki rompió el silencio y la rara incomodidad de Hyoga luego de su acto.

—Ah, sí… es que estuve algo distraído en estos días… pero no son más que rasguños.

—Sí, lo sé… alguien que enfrento al mismo Hades no caerá con eso, pero… deberías tener más cuidado.

El Fénix estiro su mano hasta alcanzar la mejilla derecha de Hyoga, ahí donde una delgada línea roja mostraba el lugar exacto en el que alguna astilla había lastimado la piel de su rostro.

—Si…

Hyoga trago saliva. No entendió bien el porqué, el toque de Ikki le había estremecido todo el cuerpo.

—Ella me necesita, así que vengo a verla todos los días… me costó trabajo para que se adapte a mí, y me dejara curarla y alimentarla.

—Bueno, pero ahora es más sociable… se puede ver.

—Sí.

Ikki sonrió satisfecho.

—Ahora entiendo por qué Shun es como es.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A eso… —Hyoga sonrió, arqueando sus hombros. —él es confiado y amistoso, realmente muy dulce.

—¿A ti te gusta Shun, Hyoga? —Ikki disparo sin tregua, dejando a Hyoga sin reacción y completamente enrojecido.

—No, claro que no. Él esta con Seiya, y yo… solo, lo quiero como amigo.

El Fénix pareció conforme con la respuesta de Hyoga, no encontraba otras intenciones en sus ojos cuando decía que lo quería, y eso lo dejaba más tranquilo.

—¿Tú también buscas a alguien?

—¡Si, pero dudo que pueda cuidar a alguien como tú lo haces!

—Lo creo, eres de los que necesitan ser cuidados. Eres como Nana-chan, capaz de sobrevivir solo, pero eso no es vida… y la soledad te termina alejando…

—Y me vuelvo arisco, sí.

Quedaron en silencio una vez más, solo sonriéndose a ellos mismos. Pensando en pequeñas cosas, divertidas y no tanto. Ambos viendo como Nana-chan jugaba y se retorcía en el suelo con toda la gracia felina.

—Oye, detective. —Ikki llamo la atención de Hyoga. —¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? Tú le dices a Shun que nada raro me está pasando, y yo te invito a tomar algo.

—Ok, eso lo puedo manejar, pero te propongo otro trato.

Ikki elevo una ceja, sin apartar la vista de los ojos celestes. Hyoga trago saliva con dificultad, aún seguía temblando debido a lo extraño de sentir el toque de Ikki sobre su mejilla. Allí, donde el Fénix había apoyado su mano, ardía… como si le quemara.

—Yo le miento a Shun de manera convincente, cosa que me duele en el alma, y no me gusta para nada… y tú, pagas eso con tus servicios.

—¿Servicios?

Hyoga sonrió, esa vez sin sentirse nervioso.

—Sí, llámalo 'servicios de guardaespaldas'... tú necesitas cuidar de alguien, y yo… como bien ya dijiste, que me cuiden; además, no me molesta tener que compartirte con Nana-chan. ¡Somos la pareja perfecta en estos momentos!

Ikki lo pensó seriamente por unos momentos. Vinieron a su mente las veces que Hyoga había perdido a personas que quería y lo mucho que había sufrido por ello. Y cada vez se lastimaba más, se retraía mucho más aun… de seguro, algo que él podía manejar eso.

—Entonces… ¡Seremos pareja!

—¿En serio? ¡Genial!

Hyoga no pudo ocultar su emoción, por lo menos no sería el único que estaba solo, y tendría alguien con quien hablar… así las grabaciones se le harían más llevaderas.

—Y bueno _pareja_, aún está en pie la oferta de ir a tomar algo. ¿Qué dices?... mañana también debemos venir a darle de comer a Nana-chan.

—Está bien, pero además de la bebida, quiero comer algo.

—Me parece bien, vamos.

Salieron de la casa, bajo la atenta mirada de Nana-chan, que les maullaba al verlos irse.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, Shun luchaba para que Seiya le diera un respiro, al menos por quince minutos.

—Hyoga ya se tardó… a esta hora él siempre volvía.

—¿Aún sigue con eso de seguir a Ikki? Shun, vas a hacer que lo mate.

A ese comentario, Seiya se ganó un buen codazo.

—Niisan es incapaz de hacer eso.

—Sí, claro. ¿No vas a parar hasta verlos juntos, no?

—Claro. ¡Son el uno para el otro! Como tú y yo, Sei-chan.

—Si, tal vez sea solo cuestión de tiempo…

—No de tiempo, solo de que se encuentren en el momento justo y reconozcan que se necesitan mutuamente.

Andrómeda sonrió, encendiendo el equipo de música sobre la cómoda de su cuarto. Tenía pensado cambiar posiciones y sabía lo ruidoso que Seiya podía ser en esos casos.

—Me toca, Sei-chan.

—No, aun no es 20.

—No me importa, si no me das lo que quiero… —Shun apago las luces del cuarto. —No te daré nada hasta el mes entrante.

**Fin.**


End file.
